


Baby, Ride With Me Tonight

by teenuviel1227



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Action, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Racer!AU, but also lots of Feelings, it's fun give it a shot, kind of a babydriver AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: Jae is the best getaway driver this side of Seoul--his secret weapon being his innocent face, sharp-as-a-knife driving skills, and his on-point sense of rhythm: he lives, breathes music, has iPods full of driving music, an apartment full of vinyl records, CDs, cassette tapes. Running with a close-knit duo of top heisters from a young age to put his adopted baby bro Dowoon through school, Jae is eager to put the heist life behind him. From the moment he meets Brian, the good looking, charming rock musician who works at the local diner, he’s a goner. Brian’s witty, has a great sense of music, and perhaps most importantly, is the only one who can strut to Jae’s rhythm, keep up with his tempo, hum to the same tune. Jae vows this is going to be his last job--but of course, things aren’t that simple.





	Baby, Ride With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed Hani from EXID (my one true love), Jimin from 15& and Kevin Woo to populate the gang; Bernard Park to be the Big Boss. Don’t worry--none of them are bad guys in this story, exactly, despite being a heist team. 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://teenie1227.tumblr.com) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/teenuviel1227)
> 
>  
> 
> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjos_4pdqvR-dYF94hPXBq8aAmCaXHP4E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jae finally meets someone who can groove to his rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://teenie1227.tumblr.com) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/teenuviel1227)  
> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjos_4pdqvR-dYF94hPXBq8aAmCaXHP4E)

It’s a carmine-red 1982 Ford Mustang, the steering wheel upholstered with custom grips, heavy under Jae’s leather-gloved hands as he drums his fingers to the beat of Weezer’s _El Scorcho_ playing in his ear, the beat skipping like a stone across water, the guitar irregular but easy as the chord progression slips slow like thread unspooling or well, the scene he sees taking place inside the bank through the glass facade: cash stuffed into bags, gunfire crossing the room like marbles scattered across a hardwood floor, the masked crew killing the alarms, the phone lines before grabbing their loot and running outside.

Jae counts, revving the engine to the beat as he waits for the cue--three, two, one. He clicks next on his iPod, the opening riff to The Donnas’ _Like An Animal_ ripping through the airwaves, into his ears through his earphones as the three balaclava-clad figures climb in, doors slamming on cue.

“Go, Jae--fucking go!” Hani yells, pounding a hand on the dashboard, her red lipstick stark under her balaclava that she only wears half-down. “Go, go, go--we weren’t able to get the last alarm!”

Jae steps on the gas, grinning as the cymbals crash, the guitar lead coming in right as the tires squeal and they’re off. _Woah-oh-oh I can’t say no, I lose control._ He glances in rearview mirror as two squad cars round the corner, lights flashing red and blue. They gain speed nice and quick, the sirens reduced to twinkling lights in the distance.

“Did you get everything?” Kevin asks, pulling his mask off.

Jimin thrusts the bag filled with cash at him--and a small piece of paper containing the code to the bank’s foreign vault, their main loot, the actual objective of the heist made to look like a simple hold-up job. She tosses her head, wipes sweat from her face before pulling a gun out of her holster and lowering the windows. Jae heads out onto the highway as the guitar solo comes on.

“Of course I got it, Kevin. Now get your guns out. These fuckers are going to shoot, I’m sure. We need to lose them first.”

Jimin cocks her pistol, her hair blowing in the wind that whistles in through the car. Kevin nods, pulling a pilfered armalite out from under the seat, bracing himself on the seat, ready to fire. In the passenger’s seat, Hani pulls two handguns out of two thigh-strap holsters. “Okay, Jae, baby. You know what to do.”

“Got it, boss.”

Jae slows down, careening into sight of the cops, watching them veer into view through the side mirror, giving chase. He swerves to the right, makes for one of the tunnels where he knows the cops will follow them without letting steel rain--it’s fairly wide, off the main highway, and perhaps most importantly: in the opposite direction of their actual getaway car’s rendezvous point. _Let’s take a little ride--come get it, boys._ The song switches to Bond’s _Victory_ , the violin and the shadows cast by the tunnel and the tiny port windows making the entire thing feel like something out of a 007 movie.

They pull out of the tunnel and the Han river sparkles to their left, the sight of it almost blinding.

“Fuck.” Kevin says as a police car pulls up in front of them, heading them off. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

“Don’t worry,” Hani says, holding her gun out the window. “Jae baby’s got us. Prepare to shoot.”

Jae hits next, the intro to Dvicio’s _No Te Vas_ hitting nice and groovy. _Oh yeah, baby. Let’s play, kids._ He grins as he speeds up as if to hit the police car before he hits the brakes, drifting the car sideways to give Hani and Kevin room to shoot. Bullets rain. The cop car takes a hit, all bullets fired at them ricocheting off of the Mustang’s crimson body. Jimin hits the cops coming in from the back end, shooting out their tires.

Hani checks her watch. “Alright, Jae. Take us home.”

“Hold tight.”

The song’s bridge hits as Jae revs the engine--and drives them off of the edge of the bank, landing perfectly low enough to drive diagonal across the lower wall, keeping them out of sight of the main road. _Ooooh-oooh-oooh_ The piano music builds, the ride cymbals pound, building up to the last chorus. Jae accelerates, angles the wheel and hits the brakes again so that the momentum pushes them up and off the bank, back onto the main road but in the opposite direction, on the way to their rendezvous point.

The song switches as they speed onto the Yanghwa bridge, DNCE’s _Cake By The Ocean_ coming in nice and slicked with the opening riff. _A-yeahyeahyeahyeah_ . Jae grins, spotting the cops waiting for them at the end of the bridge. He speeds up, aiming for a nearby freight truck, its ramp still up, loose. The chorus hits. The police start to shoot. Bullets ricochet off the freight truck. With a single movement, they make for the ramp, flying off of it and over the police trucks, hitting the main road. Jae cuts left, taking a minor road toward the Coex mall where their real getaway car is stashed--space D5, second level parking. He hits next on his iPod as they pull up next to the inconspicuous black Honda City. He pulls the keys out of the Mustang, pockets them before tossing Hani the keys to the Honda. CharliXCX’s voice comes in soft, clear. _I was busy dreaming ‘bout boys._ Jimin reaches into the trunk of the Honda, uncaps the gasoline container and douses the Mustang. _Boys._ Kevin flicks open his lighter, tosses it onto the car. _Boys._ The flames catch.

They climb in, Hani driving this time, Jae riding shotgun, hoodie down, glasses off. Hani checks her lipstick in the mirror, cleans up the edges before starting the engine. They drive out slowly, passing the cops on their way out. Hani winks at the officers, gives them a playful salute. They nod to her before speeding down the ramp--to find a blazing, empty, carmine-red 1982 mustang.

 

Bernard sits in the basement office, his suit done up crisp, tapping a pristine leather oxford against the hardwood floor as they come in, Jimin and Kevin slamming the sacks of cash onto the conference table. He hits stop on his watch, grins up at them.

“Right on time. Didn’t I tell ya’ll Jae baby’s the best.”

Hani sits up on the table, crosses her legs. “Well, I never had a doubt. We’ve been riding with Jae a long time.”

Jimin rolls her eyes. “Fine. You guys have me convinced. He’s weird--but I dig the driving. Holy crap. I’ve never been in and out of a heist that fast before.”

Jae grins as Carla Thomas’s B-A-B-Y comes on, the staccato piano playing over steady bass. “You’re welcome.”

“How’d you even do that--almost-flying riverbank-wall thing?” Kevin says, his smiley eyes wide. “I seriously thought we were going to backflip into the river or something.”

“Why don’t they ever believe me when I say that Jae Baby’s the best,” Bernard says, shooting Jae a thumbs up. “Did I ever tell you how we met?”

Hani lets out an exasperated sigh. “Must we tell _everyone_ every time?”

Bernard ignores her. “I knew his older sister--went to highschool together. One day, she says to me, Bernard, my brother needs a part-time job for the summer. Doesn’t your family own a bunch’a pizza places? And of course we do, but who’s gonna hire a twelve-year-old kid right? Well. Me, turns out. She said, give him a shot, let him drive you around the block--I was sold. And when the accident happened, well. I couldn’t leave him without anyone, could I?”

“That true, Jae?” Kevin asks. “You been driving since you were _twelve?_ ”

“Ten, actually,” Jae says, fumbling with his iPod.

“Damn.”

“So what’s with the earphones?”  Jimin asks. “You listening to a radio drama or something?”

Jae just grins, shakes his head. “Nah.”

“He’s got Tinnitus,” Bernard says. “A ring in his ear from the car accident. He needs the music to drown it out.”

Jae flashes him the peace sign, nods. “Word.”

“The next heist is going to be Jae’s last, though,” Bernard says, somewhat sadly.

“What?” Hani looks at Jae pointedly, her eyes wide with surprise. “But what’ll we do without you?”

_B-a-b-y, baby. Oh I love for you to call me baby._

“My brother’s graduating,” Jae answers simply. “I can be a normal person again after the next job. ‘Bout time, don’t you think?”

Bernard smiles. “Well. One more job. This’ll be the big one.”

“Speaking of the next job,” Jimin cuts in. “When’s it going to be?”

“I’ll let you guys know. My people are still setting it up. But thank you all for getting the information--it’ll make everything infinitely easier. Hopefully everything will be in order soonest. This is going to be a big one. After this maybe we can _all_ quit our day jobs, make like Jae, huh?”

Bernard reaches into the bags of cash, tosses a couple of wads at them--he slides Jae’s across the table. Jae catches it, easy, hits next on his iPod as he feels the cold, hard, cash in his hands. He does the math on the fly: at least two thousand dollars.   _Here comes the sun, doo-dun-doo-doo_ . _Little darling, it seems like years since it’s been here._ “Thanks, Bernie.”

Bernard nods. “That’s it for today, folks. Have a good time. Wait for my people to get in touch.”

 

When Jae gets home to their loft--roomy but in a reasonable neighborhood: he’s read the novels, watched the films, knows that the number one step to getting caught is being too showy with your money--Dowoon has a Led Zeppelin vinyl playing, Robert Plant singing out _Good Times, Bad Times_ loud through the phonograph. The door comes away easy as Jae turns the key in the lock. _I told him to use the double lock._

The guitar trembles, the snare hits.

_In the days of my youth  
I was told what it means to be a man. _

He hits stop on his iPod, pulls his earphones out, lets himself attune to the change in music. Jae does a little dance, turning to the beat before he takes off his shoes, his jacket, puts the key to the Mustang in a disused fish tank almost to the brim with keys to flashy, high-end cars: Hummers, Ferraris, Lamborghinis. The key makes a small clinking sound as it falls in, right to the beat as the song hits the chorus.

“Dowoon!”

Dowoon emerges from the kitchen with a slice of pizza, dipping the edge into his mouth before taking a large bite. “Hi, hyung.”

“Baby bro, okay--how many times do I have to tell you to use the double-lock especially when I’m not here? Especially when I’m on a job?”

Dowoon shrugs. “We haven’t ever been robbed in the seven years I’ve been living with you. I don’t see what the problem is. I put the upper lock on.”

“Yes but the upper lock is _weak_!”

“I tried to break in the other day when I forgot my key in my room and I couldn’t get it open.”

“Did you have a gun?”

Dowoon grins sheepishly. “No.”

“Thought so.” Jae sighs. “The problem is that number one, bad guys could come for you. I know Bernard cleans up well but still. I never, ever want to take that chance. If it happens, you know where the keys to the bikes are right? You know where everything is--and then of course, there’s social services. You know that I say ‘adopted’ but taking someone in from the repair shop where you used to get your boss’s cars fixed isn’t technically ‘adopting’ someone and they could still question the validity of my signature on your school forms so until graduation--”

“--I’ll turn the double-lock,” Dowoon says, grinning, turning the double-locks just to annoy Jae.

Jae grins despite himself, ruffles Dowoon’s hair. He glances at the Application To Graduate forms on the dining table and feels his heart swell with pride. When he’d met Dowoon at the repair shop, he was just a scrawny kid trying to make it, illegally doing manual labor because he was too young to work at the time. He had a love for cars and for music--Jae identified with that. Also, the kid was mega cool and super fun to talk to despite initially seeming quiet at first. There really wasn’t any question: they had to look out for each other. When Jae got his first big pay-out, he’d taken Dowoon under his wing. Legal adoption or no, they were brothers.

He looks up at Dowoon, realizes that both of them are glass-eyed. Jae takes a deep breath, trying to casually wipe away the brimming tears of gladness with the hems of his oversized flannel.

“So--there’s pizza? I’m starving.”

 

It happens on an otherwise unremarkable Tuesday morning. Jae’s off to do errands--do the laundry, go to the Supermarket to pick up celebratory snacks for their XBox marathon aka Dowoon’s graduation celebration. The diner is called Young K’s--Jae’s favorite both because it’s where his parents used to take him on his birthday when he was younger and because it’s perfect, sandwiched between the two blocks from the loft and the two blocks to the laundromat. Jae skips a little bit, Norah Jones crooning in his ear.

_And I don’t know how to slow it down_  
_My mind’s racin’_  
_From chasing pirates_

As the stoplight blinks, changing from red to green, the walk sign signaling passage, he catches a speck of light--a glimmer that passes quick but burns bright like a falling star: blink and you miss it. The guy is a little shorter than Jae, walks a little brisker as they cross the street. Jae holds him in sight. _Make a wish._ Silver-blonde hair flopping into his eyes, a hoop earring that catches the sun, his headphones fashioned to look like old vinyl discs.

Jae stops short as the guy-- _the guy with the beautiful rhythm--_ makes a left, walks into the diner. Music is still blaring in Jae’s ear but he knows that the chime rings as the door sweeps open.

Hi, hello.

He takes the booth by the window, same as always. He looks around-- _where’d he go._ Jae frowns down into his menu. The song changes, piano trickling into his ears, the tempo slowing. He looks up to change the song, trying to mask his disappointment--and comes face-to-face with the beautiful stranger: mysterious eyes that crinkle at the corners, smile bright despite the black The Smiths shirt peeking out from under his uniform.

 _Come away with me in the night_  
_Come away with me and I will write_  
_You a song_

“Ready to order?”

“Um. Yeah--I’ll have waffles and a coffee--” Jae glances at his nameplate. “--Andrea?”

The beautiful stranger laughs. Jae wants to record the sound of it, wants to turn it into a melody, a track, something to drive along the coast to. “Borrowed it from a co-worker. It’s actually Brian.”

“Jae.”

Brian grins again.

“Hey, Jae. That sounds like it should be a song.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY JAEDAY!!!!!!!!


End file.
